Together We'll Escape
by PureVampirePriestess
Summary: His head swam. Why was this night the worst out of all the others? Why couldn't he stop the man? Nero didn't know if they'd ever escape, but he had to try. If not for himself then for her. Anything to get that man away from Kyrie. sibling!fic Teen!Nero and Teen!Kyrie Dark/Abuse/Gore/Cursing All that fun stuff.


A/N: So this is a new story I started a little while ago. It's a Devil May Cry 4 fic. In this story though, Nero and Kyrie are in their teens to pre-teens. That's all I'm revealing because I don't wanna ruin the story. :P

Together We'll Escape

That night had been no different from any other night since it had all started; a voice was risen, shrill and angry while another, more feminine voice was apologizing over and over to the torridly yelling voice. Nero didn't like night time anymore. Every night he would arrive at their small house, if you could consider it that, and that man would be screaming at his sister, completely unaware that Nero had come through the door.

When Nero come into the house he dropped his backpack into the basket of shoes by the entry and walked as quietly as he could into the living room. When he turned the corner his eyes fell on the well-built man, who was nearly twice his size, standing over his sister with his fists clenched looking ready to jump the brunette. Nero felt his body grow numb like it often did on these nights. Nero knew the man was drunk. He could smell the alcohol in the air like it was mixed with the paint in the walls. Nero's body was preparing. It was preparing for what often happened on these nights.

"I'm sorry father…" Kyrie's voice came out as only a whisper and in a flash she was sent back into the couch with a sharp cry of pain and a swelling cheek. The man stood there panting, holding his fist to his opposite shoulder as if it had turned to stone and couldn't move from its position. The act of violence stirred the anger inside Nero's stomach like a bag of fire ants had been let loose to roam over his entire body. It flowed fast, like a flood.

"Hey! Leave her the fuck alone you sick bastard!" Nero roared, his fists clenched and his body trembling. He could feel it; needing to knock the guys lights out and possibly break the bulbs that made his brain tick. Kyrie's eyes flickered over to him, pain and panic evident in both caramel orbs. Nero and Kyrie both knew what would happen if Nero raised his voice to that man.

His father turned on him, his body suddenly smooth like a snake, like Nero's words had broken off the protective covering. His eyes burned like fire. "Come on, you ass hat!" Nero roared again. Anything to get that man away from Kyrie.

These fights happened at his house almost as often as a drive home from school or work would; at least five times a week. On nights when his father wasn't drunk he would go upstairs and throw his headphones on with the volume on high. Eventually though, his father would throw furniture, letting Nero feel the sickening vibrations of his rage even when the snow haired adolescent couldn't hear it from his place on the bed. Then he would come for the boy. Nero's only warning was the hastened steps on the stairs. They were the only sign before Nero's door nearly flew off the hinges and his father came in, looking at him with those same eyes. This time he didn't cringe away or cower from those eyes. This time he stood up to those eyes. Stood up to all the abuse, the mind games and broken bones he received.

He dodged the first swing. The older man couldn't hold his footing and fell face forward onto the chair next to the fireplace. Nero sent a quick glance at Kyrie, the expression on his face telling her _clearly_ that she needed to _run_ and not just _sit there_. Kyrie understood and fled from the room, heading upstairs to where she would be somewhat safer. On her way out of the room she sent Nero one last fearful glance before her eyes were obstructed by the wall she ran past. Nero inhaled deeply, turning just in time for the air to be forcefully punched from his lungs. His father had gotten up and gotten enough sense to land a punch right in his solar plex. Nero couldn't breathe for a short while, falling to his knees where he gasped for breath like a fish out of water.

"Get up you possessed fuck." His father growled above him. Nero felt his food from dinner make its way up his throat and he clenched his teeth to keep it down. His father sent a sharp, yet strong kick into his midsection sending Nero onto his back and causing him to throw up all over himself. He rolled over onto his side as quickly as he could so he wouldn't choke on his own vomit. His father didn't give him enough time to finish throwing up before he was joisted to his feet by the arm in a steel grip. "I said get the fuck up!" He said and Nero felt his head snap to the side as his father's fist connected with the side of his skull. Nero could briefly hear his sister's cry for their father to stop and she wondered why she hadn't gone upstairs when she had the chance. His thoughts were cut off as the man let go of him, letting his body crumple to the floor and into his own vomit.

Things had been like this since their first year of middle school. Ever since Credo had been killed on a mission outside of Fortuna and he and his sister were forced into foster care. The man claimed to be their father and demanded to be addressed as such, but a few months later his verbal abuse got worse and he even began coming home with various bottles of alcohol. At this point Nero's school life had gone down the shitter; his grades dropped dramatically, his friends left him, and his girlfriend of three years dumped her lunch on him before stomping on his foot and walking away. Their mother passed away when Kyrie was seven and their father up and left when Credo turned eighteen, claiming that the teen-turned-adult could take care of the two young ones by himself. His life really was hell.

Nero breathed deeply as his father left him on the floor, clearly bored of the toy in front of him. Nero tried to get his bearings as he saw the man stalk towards Kyrie, kicking a table past the poor frightened girl and causing her already sobbing form to screech in terror. Nero fought to get his equilibrium to cooperate with him before he rolled over and got onto his knees, wiping his already dirtied sweatshirt sleeve over his mouth. As he got to his sleeve, the man had grabbed her by the front of her dress and yanked her up to his eye level.

"Get the hell away from her." Nero spoke raggedly to the drunk in front of him. Both people turned towards him, one in rage and the other in fear. "Don't you dare touch my little sister." He ground out roughly, panting as his body attempted to deal with the abuse it was undergoing. The man turned from Kyrie, dropping the girl on the ground which made her squeak before letting out a snarl of rage, his eyes now fogged over and Nero knew that the man had blacked out officially. "Kyrie, run!" Nero could only get out before his father plowed right into him. They were both sent to the ground, struggling to overpower each other. Nero let out his own grunts and war cries as he managed to get on top of the drunkard. "Kyrie, he's blacked out! _Please_! Run!" He yelled and she didn't even try to make her way to her room, she ran straight for the front door. Nero managed to land a hit straight for the nose and his father howled in pain as blood gushed from each nostril.

Hands took hold of Nero's hair and pulled painfully on his already hurting head. They didn't just pull back, they pulled _apart_. Nero scratched at the man's face, trying to get the other to let go. In his moment of weakness, his father managed to flip them over and start landing hard punches onto Nero's jaw. Each hit caused pain to bloom behind his closed eye lids like fireworks going off on a moonless night. Nero felt his jaw snap before there was a large crash. The body over him froze and fell onto him; two hundred, ten pounds of deadweight falling onto his injured body. Nero could barely breathe as the unconscious mass of flesh and bone was rolled off of him. Kyrie stood next to him, bent over and holding out her hand. Nero wanted to cry, but he didn't. The pain from his wounds was excruciating and he knew that he'd need to go to the hospital. He didn't want people to know that his adoptive father was beating him every night, but at the same time, his fuzzy mind was only thinking of getting rid of the pain.

Lifting a hand slowly, he took Kyrie's. Slowly and with much effort he stood, stumbling alongside his sister to get out of the house. He didn't turn back to look at the unconscious man on the floor, he didn't go back to gather his things.

After that night he didn't know what happened to that man, only knowing that he never had to go back. The hospital called the adoption services that night. He and Kyrie were given a room to stay in at the hospital until their "father" was put in jail two days later. Afterwards they were discharged and given another chance with another family that were highly religious. Things were finally looking up for the two unfortunate teens.

At night, a few years later on his eighteen birthday, Nero couldn't help but think of how beautiful the stars were. Maybe he didn't hate the night as much as he had initially thought.

A/N: Yeah so that was it. It's been sitting in my binder for months and I thought I'd type it up and post it. This story was originally only two written pages long. Wow… I sure did lengthen that a bit. For some reason my computer doesn't think the second to last sentence in the story is right. It thinks birthday should be plural. Oh you silly computer. Yeah it was dark, cheesy and probably a little too mean, but I needed to get that out of my system. I needed to write something dark so it wasn't in my other stories. Thanks for reading and leave me a review.

Pure


End file.
